


A Crueller Fate

by Magic_Fox_YT



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Fox_YT/pseuds/Magic_Fox_YT
Summary: Just another day in blaseball.
Kudos: 4





	A Crueller Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick "I had to write this" fic based on the events of Blaseball, go Magic!

It had been just another day in blaseball, just another game. Just one more eclipse that hung over the Diamond a harbinger of doom if ever there was one.  
James Mora stood in the dugout staring down a sinister winding sliver a smoke as it trailed toward the sky, the telltale sign of what every team feared most.  
Time slowed and ze could hear hir heart beating against hir eardrums almost drowning out the cries of players and the crowd alike. The shock gripped Mora with icy iron hands, ze could not look away, "Sutton." was all ze managed to croak out hir vision got blurry. A sudden movement to hir right managed to rip hir gaze from the charred ground and ze saw Bevan grim faced carrying an egg the size of a small boulder, it shook twice and a thin crack appeared at the top. James tried to wipe hir eyes had that really just happened? When ze looked again the egg was in pieces and whatever was in it along with Bevan was gone ze looked to the scoreboard for answers.

SUTTON PICKLESTIEN HAS BEEN INCINERATED  
THEY'RE REPLACED BY KURT CRUELLER

Ze blinked twice, Kurt who? Before ze could blink again it was bottom of the 5 Magic was at bat. Kurt was at bat.  
Watching as best as the tears would allow Mora squinted but could not get hir eyes to focus, ze heard the crack of a bat and the announcer over the loudspeaker "KURT CRUELLER WITH THE POPFLY, OSCAR DOLLIE SCORES ON THE SACRIFICE!"  
Ze shook her head all ze could say was, "Thanks. Kurt."


End file.
